


Slytherin Gamble

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: Why did Draco make a bet with Pansy?Prompt: BorrowedWordcount: 117
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	Slytherin Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [fwooshy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwooshy) and [ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears) for the beta work.

"You're mad," Draco hisses. "I can't."

"Don't be such a sore loser. A bet is a bet. Go!" Pansy insists.

"You'll pay for this." Draco glares at her before walking to the Gryffindor table. 

"Potter, can I borrow you?"

Surprisingly, Harry complies and rises from his seat. Draco grabs his wrist instantly, dragging him to Pansy and Blaise. 

Draco halts in front of them. He takes a deep breath, and then he turns to face Harry, who looks very confused. Before his bravery evaporates, Draco closes the distance and captures Harry's lips in a soft kiss. 

"See, Pansy, you're—" Draco is cut off by another kiss. 

Harry smirks. "You said borrowed. I just helped with the return."


End file.
